fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla Universe Online
Godzilla Universe Online ''is an upcoming MMO. It is the third installment in the ''Godzilla ''video game series, which is based off the Japanese film series of the same name. It will be released on August 7, 2013, for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstaion 4, Wii U and PC. Gameplay It is an MMO and it will allow you to play as all your favorite Godzilla monsters. However, unlike most MMOs, Godzilla Universe Online allows you to play a Single-Player story. But, you won't be able to chat with other players or join teams, obviously. This was similar to another MMO-esque game, ''ChromeHounds, which also carried the same idea. But the highlight of'' Godzilla Universe Online'' is the Massive Multiplayer World. You can join matches or teams with other people online. Fight other players in epic city-destroying battles. Ramapge through cities and fight other monsters. Team up or go it alone while completing missions that help you earn EXP to upgrade your stats and rise up the ranks to become King of the Monsters. The monsters are split into 4 factions: Earth Defenders, Global Defense Force, Mutants, and Aliens. If you select a certain monster to play as each time you log in, you will be assigned to that faction. If you select Godzilla or Anguirus, you will be put in the''' Earth Defenders Faction. If you pick Kiryu or Mecha-King Ghidorah, you will be put in the '''Global Defense Force. The way you play the game determines whether you are an ally or an enemy to each faction. If you rampage through human cities and fight GDF monsters, the Global Defense Force will consider you an enemy, no matter what faction you are on. If you protect human cities and fight Aliens and Mutants, you are a friend to the GDF. If Alien or a Mutant protect the human cities, these factions will become their enemies. It wouldn't be a Godzilla game if you couldn't destroy the environments. Buildings destruction is very intricate. If you punch a building, it leaves a hole and debris falls to the street. No damage is exactly alike to buildings. Wherever side you attack it, that hole is going in that spot. If you shoot the building with your breath weapon, a part of the building the beam hits explodes and starts fires. The environment can be used to your advantage as well. Buildings can be used as cover (until they finally get destroyed), cars and debris can be used as projectiles. Monsters Earth Defenders Global Defense Force Aliens Mutants Gameplay Modes Campaign Godzilla Universe Online is one of the few MMOs that allow single-player as well, similar to a game called TDU2. This has a dynamic storyline that you can play either by yourself or wth other players. The game also gives you other things to do rather than stomp around in circles if you're alone. Online This is the heart of the game, where you can team up with other players and rampage through cities and do battle with other monsters. There's lots of things to do, such as compete in challenges, record how much damage you cause to the city and put your score on the leaderboards. Reception Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Godzilla (series)